6 Ariel and Jasmine Fight/Angelica
Transcript *(the next morning, all is clear -- no sign of Darby. Ariel throws open the lid of the toy box) *Ariel: Finally! (takes a couple DEEP BREATHS of fresh air, then discovers that her hat is missing. She looks back into the toy box) Hey! Who's got my hat? (Dory pops up wearing Ariel's tiara) *Dory: Look, I'm Ariel. Howdy, howdy, howdy! *Ariel: (sarcastic) Ah-hah! Ah-hah-hah! (grabs the hat) Give me that! (leaps out of the toy box) *Jasmine: Say there, Triceratops and White Doggy. Let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. (Ariel looks up to see Jasmine chatting with Cera and Gidget. Your Queen, Darby, inscribed her name on me. Jasmine puts her foot out so that Cera and Gidget can see the sole of her slipper. The name "Darby" is written on it in permanent marker) *Cera and Gidget: Wow! *Gidget: With permanent ink, too! *Jasmine: Well, I must get back to repairing my ship. (walks away. Ariel looks at HER fin -- "Darby" is written on it also but in a much more childish scrawl, and is largely faded) *Eric: Don't let it get to you, Ariel. (hearing Eric, Ariel puts her fin back down and quickly straightens up) *Ariel: (nonchalant) Uh, let what? I don't -- Uh, what do you mean? Who? *Eric: I know Darby's excited about Jasmine, but you know, she'll always have a special place for you. *Brenda: (walking past) Yeah. Like the attic. Heh, heh... *Ariel: Alright! That's it! (angrily marches across the room. Across the room, Jasmine's cardboard ship is still up on the ABC blocks. Jasmine lies down on a skateboard and slides under the ship like a mechanic. The four pixies stand by waiting for instructions. Jasmine's hand reaches out from under the ship. *Jasmine: Unidirectional bonding strip. (the pixies turn toward and see the others, who stand in readiness by a tapedispenser) *Tinker Bell 1: Ms. Princess wants more tape! (Fawn nods her head as Silvermist and Rosalina rip off a piece of tape with their mouths as Ariel approaches the skateboard, grabs hold of Jasmine's foot and rolls her out from under the ship) *Ariel: Listen, Jasdummy, you stay away from Darby. She's mine, and no one is taking her away from me. *Jasmine: What are you talking about? (to the four pixies) Where's that bonding strip?! (rolls herself back under. Ariel rolls her out again) *Ariel: And another thing... Stop with this princess thing! It's getting on my nerves if you keep doing it. *Jasmine: Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Star Command? *Ariel: Oh okay, so you want to do it the hard way, huh? (Jasmine stands up, face to face with Ariel) *Jasmine: Don't even think about it, fish girl. *Ariel: Oh, yeah, tough girl?! (flicks Jasmine's tiara off, causing Jasmine to grab her neck, and gasp for air. Poor Jasmine drops to her knees and begins to writhe on the ground, holding her breath. Jasmine is unsure how to react. Suddenly, Jasmine SNIFFS the air) *Jasmine: Nothing is attacking me. (rises and points an accusing finger at Ariel) How dare you flick off my tiara without asking me first on an uncharted universe! My head would have blown off if you grabbed and threw it away. (grabs her tiara and puts it back on) *Ariel: You actually think you're THE "PRINCESS JASMINE?" Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! (to the room) Hey, guys! Look! It's the REAL Princess Jasmine! *Jasmine: You're mocking me, aren't you? *Ariel: Oh, no, no, no... Of course I'm not. (points behind Jasmine) Jasmine, look! An alien! *Jasmine: What?!? Where? (falls for the trick and turns around. Ariel kneels over with LAUGHTER until a bark is heard when Ariel stops short. All the toys look to the bedroom window) *Angelica Pickles: Yessss! Ah, ha, ha, ha... *Ariel: Uh-oh. *Gidget: (hides in a barrel) It's Angelica! (the other characters hide in fright) *Cera: I thought she was at summer day camp! *Miss Piggy: They must have kicked her out early this year. (The characters rush over to the window) *Cera: Oh, no! Not Angelica! *Angelica: ...Incoming! (A tiny figure stands isolated in the center of the yard. Angelica pummels the figure with rocks while Shenzi strains at her leash, barking wildly.) *Brenda: Who is it this time? *Ariel: I can't tell. Hey, where's Dot? *Dot: Right here, Ariel. (Ariel turns to see Dot holding a telescope made from a leaf and water drop and approaching her from the other end of the desk. Ariel picks the telescope up and looks through it to survey the scene) *Cera: Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again. (A full size toy soldier (Scarlett) is posed in a running stance in the center of the backyard. A huge M-80 is strapped to the doll's back with masking tape) *Ariel: Oh, no...it's a Scarlett G.I. JOE. *Jasmine: What's going on? *Ariel: Nothing that concerns you princesses. Just us females. *Jasmine: I'd better take a look and see what's happening. (sees Scarlett strapped to an explosive bomb) Why is that commando strapped to an explosive device? *Ariel: That's why. Angelica. (Jasmine sees Shenzi barking and laughing while a white Persian cat named Fluffy is inside taking her nap) *Jasmine: Sure is a hairy girl. *Ariel: No. That's Shenzi, you idiot. That's Angelica. (Jasmine sees Angelica laughing evilly) *Jasmine: You mean that happy little girl? *Brenda: She ain't no happy girl. *Cera: She tortures female toys, just for fun! She also tortures the babies, steals their toys, and their cookies! One time, she purposely broke her cousin Tommy's favorite lamp, Mr. Fluffles! She stole Chuckie's glasses and makes up scary stories! *Jasmine: Well, then, we've got do something. *Eric: (Jasmine jumps onto the ledge, causing the toys to gasp) What are you doing?!! Get down from there! *Jasmine: I'm going to teach that girl a lesson. *Ariel: Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Make her disappear with your magic lamp. (rubs Jasmine's lamp, which glows.) *Jasmine: Be careful with that! It's extremely dangerous. *Dot: (sees a fuse lit to Scarlett and gasps) She's lighting it! She's lighting it! Hit the dirt! (the characters scream and duck) *Jasmine: Look out! (an explosion is heard) *Angelica: Yes! She's gone! She's history! (the girl toys pop out and see the mess as Angelica and Shenzi laugh evilly) *Jasmine: I could have stopped her. *Ariel: (sarcastically) Jasmine, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Angelica's yard) 'Course I'd love to see you as a crater. *Eric: The sooner we move, the better. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes